simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthenia
The Hellenian Empire or Basileia ton Elliníkon or simply know as Hellenia its a Country in White Giant planet, in the South of Bavaro Bello region in the continent of Draca Mixor, its a unitary state compressed in two provinces with a Autocratic Monarchy ruled by the Basileus Konstantinos I of Daskalaris. The Capital of Hellenia is Auronopolis. Hellenia its bordered by The Republic of Miranda in north and the long Sea of Marmora in his south and west borders, under the rule of Daskalaris Dinasty, Hellenia has made many reforms in education, health and military armies, positioning itself as one of the youngest and prosperous nations of the region Etimology and Denomyn The identity of the Hellenes has taken many forms in names, with such variants as Hellenoi or Hellenikoi (meaning "Hellenes"), Maurikoi (meaning "Mauri")and Latínoi (Meaning "Latins")". Hellenia (Latin: Hellas Hellenic: Ῥωμανία Ellenika) is known to its inhabitants as the "Hellenian Empire", or the "Empire of the Hellenes" (Latin: Imperium Hellenicum, Imperium Hellenicorum; Hellenic: Βασιλεία τῶν Ῥωμαίων Basileia tōn Ellenikon, Ἀρχὴ τῶν ῬωμαίωνArchē tōn Ellenion. Within the Hellenian Empire, a Selloi or Hellene citizen was generally called a Hellenian (Hellenic: Ῥωμαῖος), which was first of all defined in opposition to a foreigner, ethnikós (Hellenic: ἐθνικός). The Imperial Selloi were, and perceived themselves as, the descendants of their classical Imperial forebears, the political heirs of Imperial Rúma and descendants of Saint Helena, and followers of the Apostles of Orthodoxy Church. Thus, their sense of "Hellenization" is different from that of their contemporaries "Rumeic" was the name of the vulgar Hellenic language, as opposed to "Selloi" which was its literary or doctrinal form. "Selloi" (Hellenic: Γραικός) had become synonymous with "Hellenia" (Hellenic: Ρωμαίος/Ρωμιός) and "Christian" (Hellenic: Χριστιανός) to mean a Christian Selloi citizen of the Hellenian Empire. There was always an element of indifference or neglect of everything non-Hellene, which was therefore "barbarian". Rumenian as a National Identity Often one's local (geographic) identity could outweigh one's identity as a Hellenia. The terms xénos (Hellenic: ξένος) and exōtikós (Hellenic: ἐξωτικός) denoted "people foreign to the local population," regardless of whether they were from abroad or from elsewhere within the Hellenian Empire. It is important to understand that the Hellenian word means more than one ethnic group, but a cultural unification based on customs and understanding under one leadership, this unification to the Hellenes is based on the concept of "Enosis", thats why the Hellenes or Hellenians are those Selloi, Maurian, Sarbians, and other ethnic groups united under a common religion and society, called themselves as a Hellenes, no other culture. The multi-ethnic character of the empire its identifying with cultural elements of different ethnicity both Selloi and Maurian, these being the predominant to identify them as a single term, called Hellenian, Hellenia is the land of Hellenians/Hellenes, or The Empire of Hellenes, both Selloi, Maurian, and other tribes of the region unified in this mutual Heritage and the authority of the Emperor calling himself as Imperator Helleniae during the Enosis (meaning union) Emperor of Hellenia calling the country and its inhabitans as a Hellenes. History Category:Hellenic Empire Category:Countries Category:White Giant